Hear you me RHr OneShot
by MandyBooks
Summary: Hermione havia morrido e Rony estava tentando continuar a vida...A música é do Jimmy Eat world e está em itálico. Espero que gostem D


0Título: Hear you me

Shipper: R/Hr

Drama

Autora: Mandy Fernandes

Tudo havia terminado. Tudo já tinha acabado, dois anos atrás. Ela o abandonara, sozinho, num lugar que ele não conhecia. Ela tinha feito dele um homem, e ele nem teve a chance de agradecer por tudo. Ela o deixara antes que ele pudesse ao menos dizer: "Hermione...".

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

Ronald Weasley havia se tornado um cara famoso, rico e sortudo, graças à ela. Mas que tipo de sorte era essa que o abandonava no momento em que ele mais precisou?

Flashback

- Droga, Rony! Deixa de ser tão teimoso! Vem comigo! – Dizia uma desesperada Hermione.

- Não! O Harry tem que resolver os problemas dele, sozinho! A gente não pode ajudar em tudo! Só ele pode acabar com Você-sabe-quem e não há nada que nós podemos fazer! – Gritava Rony

- A gente pode ajudar! A gente pode estar lá para apoiá-lo!

- Mione, o Harry VAI se salvar! Você sabe disso! Eu não quero te perder! Você é importante DEMAIS PARA MIM! O Harry sempre vai sobreviver! Você não! Eu não quero correr esse risco, eu não vou agüentar se você me deixar...

- O quê, Ron? Você quer dizer que...

- Mione! Cuidado! Abaixa!

Porém, o jato de luz verde fora mais rápido , ela se fora e ele nem conseguiu contar tudo o que sentia.

Fim do flashback

Mas agora, ele nunca mais teria essa chance.

_What would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

Ele sempre imaginou que sofreria se ela partisse, mas nunca imaginou que sofreria tanto, tanto assim. Todo dia ele ia visitá-la, deixava flores, limpava o túmulo dela. Para ele, deveria ser proibido que pessoas boas morressem. Muitos morreram na guerra: Neville, Dumbledore e até mesmo Percy, seu irmão. Mas mesmo assim, a pessoa de quem mais sentia falta até hoje era dela. Todo dia ele rezava, ele nunca havia rezado, mas ela o havia ensinado a fazê-lo. Ela devia ter ouvido ele, pelo menos uma vez, se ela não fosse tão teimosa, ela ainda estaria viva, ele teria contado que a amava.

- Se você não fosse tão cabeça dura! – Gritava Ron enquanto chorava na frente do túmulo dela.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in…_

Todos os Weasleys tentavam dizer para ir adiante e deixar o passado para trás. Desde a morte dela, ele havia culpado Harry por tudo que acontecera. Rony dissera na frente de todos que um amigo não deixaria outro amigo morrer e também falara que para Harry, o Rony que ele conhecera, morrera com Hermione.

Desde então, Ronald mudou-se para a cidade que os Granger moravam, fora ele que contou aos Sr. E Sra. Granger que a filha deles haviam falecido. Depois do choque, a Sra. Granger reconheceu o ruivo de que sua filha tanto dizia estar apaixonada, então , levou-o ao quarto de sua filha. Quando Rony entrou lá, ele podia sentir o perfume dela, a voz dela sussurrando "Ronald!", sempre com raiva por ele não fazer as coisas direito e às vezes ele deixava ela com raiva só para ouvi-la falando, gritando com ele e ele adorava a atenção dela. A voz não saía da cabeça dele e quando ele viu uma foto na escrivaninha dela, caiu no chão, não agüentou e começou a chorar.

Na foto, estavam Rony e Hermione, ambos muito vermelhos, no terceiro ano. Ah, ele nunca esqueceria aquele dia...

Flashback

Era dia dos namorados e Harry não pode ir a Hogsmeade pois ele não tinha autorização, então eles foram sozinhos. Ao entrarem no Três Vassouras, não acharam lugar de jeito nenhum. Então resolveram ir ao Madame Pudfoot, que estava todo decorado com corações e visgos(N.A: Eu sei que visgos eh no Natal, gente...não tinha era + tipo de decoração...a coisa tava meio pobre lah...ueheheuh). Nem repararam que haviam sentado embaixo de um visgo(N.A: Vocês sabem a tradição! Sentou debaixo dele, tem que beijar!)

- Com licença...o casal gostaria de tirar uma foto? Se beijando, de preferência? – Perguntou Madame Pudfoot, segurando uma máquina fotográfica bruxa na mão.

- Desculpe, mas não somos um casal...mas podemos tirar a foto sim. – Respondeu Rony, meio envergonhado.

- O quê! Não! Não podemos, Ronald! Beijando! Você está louca, senhora? – Falava uma Hermione altamente vermelha.

- É costume, senhorita. Vocês se sentaram debaixo do visgo, a senhorita conhece a tradição, não é?

- Certo...eu beijo, mas não precisa aparecer na foto, precisa? – Disse Hermione, e sem ela perceber, Rony esboçara um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, senhorita...

- Granger. O nome dela é Hermione Granger. – Disse um Rony meio abobalhado.

Virando-se para Hermione, ele disse rapidamente:

- Eu vou acertar o preço das fotos com ela, certo?

- Por mim, tudo bem... – Respondeu Hermione, que mal conseguia olhar para Ron.

No entanto, Ronald foi garantir que seria tirada uma foto com o beijo, e é claro, para garantir uma cópia para ele.

Primeiro , eles tiraram a foto, mas Hermione nem percebera que Madame Pudfoot continuou com a câmera apontada para os dois quando os dois se beijaram. Só viu que havia ficado gravado quando recebeu a foto, onde primeiro os dois "tiravam a foto" e depois , quando se abraçaram e beijaram um ao outro.

Ambos estavam muito vermelhos na foto, ele com o braço em volta dela e ela com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. Ele nunca esqueceu, apesar de ninguém mais saber do ocorrido, ele ainda continuava com a sua cópia aonde quer que ele fosse.

Fim do Flashback

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

A Sra. Granger abriu o armário, pegou uma caixa e entregou a Rony, não entendendo muito bem, ele a abriu e viu que estava cheia de cartas, todas endereçadas a ele e que nunca chegara a receber. Dentro delas, estavam declarações de amor, todos os mais profundo sentimentos dela. Se ela estava com raiva dele, escrevia tudo o que sentia, pensava em mandar e desistia, quando estava com saudade dele e queria beijá-lo, escrevia, porém nunca chegou à manda nenhuma dessas cartas. Enquanto Rony lia uma a uma, parecia escutar a voz dela falando cada silaba, cada palavra, cada sentimento escondido. Ele chorava, mas de vez em quando ria, ao ler alguma idiotice que ele havia feito e a havia deixado com raiva, ou até mesmo tudo que ela sentia sobre Lilá e a história dos pássaros amarelos que ela "jogou" em cima dele por estar com muito ciúme e por ele ser cego e estúpido demais para notar o que ela sentia. Enquanto lia, pensava: Como uma pessoa com um coração tão grande podia morrer? Como alguém que podia amar tanto e ter uma vida linda pela frente podia morrer?

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God couldn't let it live_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

Mas os anjos, a levariam a um lugar melhor, quer dizer, não melhor... diferente e incompleto, pois o ruivinho dela, não estaria lá...

_May angels lead you in..._


End file.
